Missing the Berry Bus
by drobrien
Summary: What happens when Blaine Anderson-Berry misses a lift home from his sister and bumps into her best friend?


AnderBerry/Klaine

* * *

Blaine strode down the corridors of McKinley irritated. He'd been waiting for his stupid, self absorbed, sister to finish doing her glee club thing for over an hour, so she could drive him home. McKinley was a new school for Blaine, he'd transferred from Dalton Academy only three days before when his parents told him they just couldn't afford the to keep him there anymore, so he wasn't completely confident yet on how to get home.

After passing the 'me and my hag' pamphlets for what he was sure had the be the sixth time, he begrudgingly admitted to himself that he was lost. "For crying out loud! Rachel! Where the hell are you? I swear if you don't get your arse out of here and into the parking lot in twenty seconds I'm gonna-"

"Blaine?"

Blaine froze from his soon to be be death threat, and turned slowly to the voice coming from behind him.

"Kurt." Blaine said slightly more breathless than he intended. "Uh…hi." Hi! The guy of your dreams is stood in front of you and all you can say is…hi!

"Hi. So…from the screaming I'm guessing your looking for Rachel?" Kurt smirked. Blaine wanted to give him an equally sarcastic reply, but at that moment all Blaine could do was stare. Blaine had never been alone with Kurt before. He'd talked to him briefly when he came round for Rachel's monthly sleepovers, but that was in the comfort of him own home, this was, well…he was much more exposed here. In a place he didn't know. Alone with Kurt.

"Blaine? Hello, earth to Blaine?" Blaine shook his head and tried to gather up his slightly melted brain.

"Sorry…uh…yeah, Rachel was supposed to be driving me home about an hour ago so I thought I'd come and find her."

"Oh! She left about five minutes ago." Blaine's head was finally jolted back in its upright position.

"What! Crap! How the hell am I supposed to get home! She better sleep with one eye open tonight, next time I see her I swear-"

"Wo, wo, wo, calm down. Look, if you want I'll drive you home. I need to drop off the french notes she missed when she was off last week anyway." Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder and felt a pulse of electricity shudder down his spine. He looked up into Kurt's eyes that could never decide if they were blue, green or grey. They held the gaze for what felt like an eternity.

"Uh…yeah, lets…um…let's go,"

They drove in silence for five minutes before Blaine decided it was ridiculous letting a boy he'd hardly spoken to, take over his ability to breath like this. "So. Rachel tells me you were having trouble at school last year, is everything ok now?" Kurt turned to him in surprise as the traffic lights turned red.

"Well. Yeah, I suppose…I try not to think about it too much. No one's really asked me about it since-" Blaine's face turned a deep shade of red as he stopped Kurt mid sentence.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry! I didn't think, just forget I said anything." the car went quiet again as they waited for the lights to go green. "Blaine. Listen, I had a rough time last year but…I'm better now. I guess I just put more of my focus into the things I love and less into whatever stupid teenage boys have to say about me." Blaine looked up at the boy sitting next to him with nothing but adoration in his eyes. "You're really courageous, Kurt. When my sister told me what you'd been through when that…that Neanderthal," Blaine shuddered at the words that were about to leave his mouth. "threatened to…kill you…I just couldn't believe people didn't do more to help. You had the chance to run, to get away from all of this, but you stayed. You refused to be the victim and I…that's one of the things I love most about you."

Kurt pulled up outside Blaine's house and fiddled with his hands on his lap not meeting Blaine's gaze. "Y-you do? No one's ever said anything like that to me before…" Blaine's hands covered Kurt's to stop them from moving. "Of course I do. You're one of the bravest people I know. I just…I just wish I could do something to make you see that." Almost instantly the air inside the car changed. Kurt looked at Blaine for the first time since the car had stopped. He looked at the curly haired boy and leaned ever so slightly towards him and stopped just as their lips were ghosting over each others. As if Blaine could read his mind, he closed the distance between them. The two melted into each other as Kurt deepened the kiss, tongues sliding against each other. Blaine's hand reached up gently to tangle his fingers into Kurt's hair eliciting a soft moan from the other boy. Kurt moved his fingers to Blaine's back, tugging the boy on top of him. Just as Blaine's hand started to trace up Kurt's thigh, they heard a knock on the window behind Kurt's head. The two jumped back into an upright position and looked over at a very annoyed Rachel. "So are you planning on coming home today or are going to spend the night inside my best friends mouth? Seriously Kurt? My brother, that's just…gross!" Rachel stomped back the the house turning back to look Blaine in the eye before disappearing through the front door. "Sorry about that…Rachel, I mean." Blaine scratched the back of his head an started gathering up his things from Kurt's car. Blaine was about to reach for the handle of the car door when Kurt grabbed his hand to stop him. "Well…um…you better give these french notes to your sister. I don't think giving them to her myself would be a good idea…for my own safety." Blaine laughed and took the notes from Kurt's hand. "Yeah, Rach can get a little crazy sometimes. So, I'll see you Monday?"

"Yeah, I guess you will" Blaine smiled, kissed Kurt's hand and walked back up to his house.

"Nice arse Blaine Anderson-Berry!"

* * *

DISCLAIMER

I am not Ryan Murphy and do not own glee


End file.
